Love or Nothing
by Midory Spring
Summary: Naruto itu idiot! Iya idiot! Karena tidak bisa melihat cinta sasuke untuknya. NaruSasu! RNR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo **

**Rating : M for Mature and Sexual content**

**Pair : Main NaruSasu Slight NaruHina and NejiSasu**

**Love or Nothing**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part one)

Segerombolan gadis berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa. Semuanya berseragam sama : rompi musim panas, rok mini, dan tas ransel.

"Itu dia!" Sasuke mendengar Naruto berkata,."Gadis yang berjalan di belakang segerombolan gadis-gadis berisik itu."

Sasuke memicingkan mata, memandang dengan seksama. Hanya ada satu gadis di belakang segerombolan gadis lain. Tampak kesepian dan terkucilkan.

"Manis kan?" Naruto kembali berkata.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Wajah pemuda blonde berkulit tan itu tampak bersinar-sinar. Kedua mata birunya memandang lurus-lurus ke arah sang gadis SMA.

Dia jatuh cinta lagi, Sasuke berkata dalam hati. Tapi tumben dia mau memperkenalkan gadis incarannya padaku.

"Untuk apa kau menunjukkannya padaku?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya. Masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto.

Naruto si playboy yang selalu mudah jatuh cinta. Hobi membaca majalah playboy –Sasuke bisa menemukan koleksinya di bawah ranjangnya– setiap minggu ia akan jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang berbeda-beda. Setiap pacaran pasti paling lama cuman sebulan. Alasannya kalau tidak diputusin karena selingkuh, yah karena dianya yang sudah bosan.

Naruto gampang jatuh cinta, tapi juga gampang menyerah. Kalau wanitanya susah untuk di tangkap, ya sudah pasti bakalan langsung di lepas. Besoknya langsung incar cewek lain. Pffft Playboynya amit-amit.

Sasuke tahu semua ini. Jelas, diakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Semua tingkah aneh dan gila Naruto, dia pasti tahu. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berada dalam fakultas yang sama, apartemenpun sebelahan, kenal juga sudah dari sd, orang tua akrabnya bukan main. Gimana gak tahu tuh,

Tapi kali ini ada yang aneh. Biasanya kalau urusan cinta, Naruto lebih tertutup. Tapi sekarang dia malah mengajak Sasuke untuk di perkenalkan dengan incaran barunya. Sampai traktir _cappuchino_ segala.

Ok, balik lagi ke pertanyaan Sasuke. Setelah ditanya, Naruto cuman cengar-cengir, keliatan banget menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau perhatikan, wajahnya mirip siapa?" Naruto mulai main tebak-tebakkan.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala, bingung. Sekali lagi, ia tatap wajah sang gadis SMA. Iya ya mirip seseorang, pikirnya dalam hati. Matanya memngingatkan Sasuke pada salah satu seniornya. Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji…" Ucap Sasuke masih mikir.

Naruto tersenyum. Senang jawaban Sasuke benar.

"Dia adik Neji?" Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk, senyum senang campur nervous bergabung jadi satu.

Incaran baru Naruto, sepertinya agak menantang. Sasuke tahu, Naruto dan Neji punya hubungan yang tidak terlalu baik. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap bertemu mereka pasti terlihat seperti ingin saling bunuh. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke lebih memilih bersikap netral. Neji salah satu senior sejurusannya. Orangnya baik dan popular. Makanya Sasuke tidak bisa benci, lagipula Sasuke juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, kalau ketemu paling cuman _Ojhigi_ kepala doang.

"Mau balas dendam?" Kali ini Sasuke yang mau main tebak-tebakan.

Naruto menjawab dengan cepat, "tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku mempermainkan gadis sebaik ini."

Sasuke mendengus lalu berkata dengan nada mencemooh, "playboy sok jadi malaikat."

Naruto manyun, agak tersinggung. Walau Naruto hobi gonta-ganti pacar, tapi dia sebenarnya tidak pernah sadar kalau dirinya playboy. Selalu bilang serius, tapi faktanya satu bulan putus. Apanya yang serius?

"Terserahlah mau bilang apa…" Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Gadis incarannya sudah berlalu. "Tapi kali ini, aku serius."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Serius Jidatmu! Umpatnya dalam hati. "Trus apa maumu?"

Naruto nyengir. Ia tarik lagi tubuhnya mendekat ke Sasuke. Kedua sikunya bersandar di atas meja, kedua telapak tangannya menopang kedua pipinya. "Bantu aku mendapatkannya lewat Neji."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menghirup _cappuchino_nya dan memandang sang pemuda blonde yang kini berakting sok imut untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Ada satu rahasia yang selalu di sembunyikan Sasuke dari Naruto. karena Naruto itu lambat dan agak idiot, ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah lama menyukai Naruto. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukainya. Sasuke baru menyadarinya, ketika pemuda blonde itu muncul di hadapannya dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sering mandi bareng waktu kecil, dan Sasuke tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tapi setelah berjalannya waktu, tubuh Naruto berkembang lebih pesat dari Sasuke. Dia terlihat lebih mempesona dan lebih matang.

Waktu pertama kali menyadarinya, Sasuke _shock_ berat. Ia menjauhi Naruto selama beberapa hari. Tapi karena dasar Naruto kayak benalu, selalu nempel kayak tanaman liar, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyerah juga. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Biarlah dia dibilang pengecut atau apa, ia tetap tidak akan mengatakannya. Baginya tetap berada disisi Naruto itu sudah cukup.

Mengenai masalah Naruto yang Playboy, Sasuke tidak begitu ambil pusing. Naruto tidak pernah serius, makanya Sasuke tidak begitu keberatan. Lagipula Naruto selalu memilihnya dari semua gadis-gadis itu. Walau dia berpacaran dengan gadis lain, Sasuke tetap prioritas utamanya. Ia tetap jadi yang paling special. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Sasuke? Kau mau kan?"

Suara Naruto menarik kembali Sasuke ke alamnya. Ia menatap pemuda blonde itu, sekarang Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_.

Apaan sih menjijikkan banget! Tapi… manis juga. Dalam hati Sasuke tergoda. Ugh, kenapa dia selalu lemah dengan bujuk rayu Naruto.

"Hm, Sasuke?" Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Seperti anjing manja yang minta di belai.

Tidak kuat, akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto langsung bersorak kegirangan. Seperti anak tk yang berhasil membujuk orang tuanya pergi ke taman bermain.

"Kau dekati Neji, dan cari tahu tentang gadis itu, Ne?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Bodoh, mau saja di manfaatkan. Ia seperti menggali kuburannya sendiri. Membantu orang yang disukainya untuk mendapatkan gadis lain? Bodohnya dia!

_Spring- Spring- Spring_

"Neji-senpai, sedang apa?"

Sasuke berdiri tepat di samping Neji. Tinggi Sasuke hanya setara dengan leher Neji, membuat Sasuke harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang sang senior.

Neji berbalik. Kedua alisnya bertaut, heran. Tumben Sasuke menegurnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah, sebenarnya sangat gugup. Tapi topeng wajahnya berhasil menyembunyikannya. Jangan salah, Sasuke paling ahli menyembunyikan emosinya.

Sasuke memandang Neji dengan tampang biasanya. Tapi ada rasa tertarik yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Neji yang awalnya heran, tampak tertipu. Raut wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi bergairah dan senang. "Kau mau membantuku?"

Pertanyaan malah di jawab dengan pertanyaan. Bikin bingung saja senpai ini. Pikir Sasuke dengan alis berkerut. Tapi demi si pemuda idiot itu, sepertinya ia harus sedikit berkorban.

"Jika ada yang bisa ku bantu." Jawabnya, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Senyuman Neji melebar. Ia diam sebentar tampak berpikir. Loh kenapa pake mikir segala?

"Besok temui aku di restoran seberang. Nanti akan ku beritahu." Katanya dengan gaya cool. Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut, lalu kembali tersenyum dan pergi.

Sasuke mematung. Kaget pipinya di sentuh. Secara tidak sadar tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk meraba pipinya.

Neji memang agak berbeda dari seniornya yang lain. Dulu waktu dia masih menjadi mahasiswa baru, Neji yang dua angkatan di atas darinya adalah ketua pembimbing mahasiswa baru. Sikapnya yang tegas langsung menarik perhatian. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat para gadis-gadis menyukainya. Sasuke sendiri menghormatinya. Ia punya wibawa, cocok menjadi sosok ketua. Selain itu dia juga sangat baik terhadap Sasuke. Banyak yang bilang Sasuke adalah Junior kesayangannya, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, ia tidak begitu perduli untuk menanyakannya. Ia malah mengambil keuntungan dari itu semua, membolos saat perkumpulan, datang terlambat. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendapat hukuman, berkat Neji.

Neji selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Mengusap kepalanya, menepuk bahunya, dan sekarang ia mengelus pipinya. Persis seperti seorang kakak terhadap adik perempuannya. Gawat! Sepertinya Neji sangat menyayangi adiknya!

Sasuke memicingkan matanya memandang punggung Neji yang kini telah semakin jauh. Apa yang akan dilakukan Neji jika Naruto mempermainkan Hinata? Ia pasti akan langsung membunuh Naruto, Sasuke yakin itu. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Neji, jika tahu bahwa Sasuke juga terlibat? Apa dia juga akan membunuhnya?

Sasuke menelan ludah agak merinding. Tubuh Naruto, walau tidak sebesar Neji, tapi ia cukup kuat untuk memberikan perlawanan. Sedangkan Sasuke, mana bisa menghadapi tubuh besar Neji. Ia pasti akan langsung babak belur…

"Dasar senior aneh, selalu main sentuh!"

Sasuke terlonjak, kaget. Naruto kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Mata birunya menyipit memandang tempat Neji menghilang dengan benci. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya, Sasuke? kenapa dia pake sentuh-sentuh segala?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Orang ini memang selalu sensitive jika menyangkut dengan Neji. Sekali lihat semua orang pasti tahu kalau dia sangat membencinya.

Baka dobe! jika kau membencinya, lalu untuk apa mendekati adiknya! Hati Sasuke mengeluh. Ia memelototi Naruto, nampak jauh lebih kesal.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Tampang _innocent_ Naruto kembali. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sasuke memelototinya seperti itu? Naruto kan tidak marah padanya, ia marah pada Neji.

"Pokoknya jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau harus melindungiku!" Ucap Sasuke tajam lalu berjalan meninggalkannya, tanpa memperdulikan tampang heran Naruto.

Baka dobe, selalu membuatnya repot!

_Spring- Spring- Spring_

Sasuke menyeruput _cappuchino_nya, ia memandang tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

"Jadi yang harus ku lakukan adalah membagikannya ke teman seangkatanku, lalu mengumpulkannya kembali dan memberikannya padamu." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Neji tersenyum, sedetikpun ia tidak mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Manis, pikirnya. Berapa kalipun Neji memandangnya, Sasuke selalu terlihat sangat manis. Ia tidak pernah bosan memandangnya.

Sebenarnya sejak awal Neji bertemu Sasuke, ia langsung menyukainya. Setiap orang yang berani mengusik Sasuke pasti akan langsung di hajarnya. Sasuke adalah incarannya. Ia menginginkannya. Tapi kemunculan pria blonde yang selalu ada untuk menghalangi niatnya, membuat Neji sangat kesal. Seandainya Naruto tidak ada sudah dari dulu dia menjadikan Sasuke miliknya. Tapi karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto telah bersama sejak kecil, Neji merasa tidak punya kesempatan. Lagipula Sasuke juga terlihat tidak tertarik dengannya, sesuatu hal yang amat menyakitkan mengingat bagaimana orang-orang mengagung-agungkannya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti."

Sasuke merapikan lembaran kertas di meja. Ia pukul ujung kertas ke meja untuk meratakannya, lalu berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Katanya sopan. Ia membungkukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat.

Neji agak kaget, sudah mau pergi? Cepat sekali! Pikirnya tidak rela. Ia pandangi Sasuke di hadapannya. Pikirannya sedikit _blank_ ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit terekpose karena ber _ojhigi_.

Aiiih, kulitnya putih sekali. Pasti lembut. Pikirnya memandang ke leher Sasuke yang kini telah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Sasuke," Panggilnya ketika Sasuke telah berbalik akan pergi. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke. Sedikit terhenti ketika merasa sentuhan kulit Sasuke. Tuh kan lembut, pikirnya seraya memandang genggaman tangannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Senpai?" Sasuke merespon. Kedua Onyxnya sedikit melebar.

Neji tersenyum ia tarik tangannya dari Sasuke. "Kau mungkin butuh nomor telponku." Tawarnya.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. "Iya, benar juga." Katanya akhirnya.

Mereka berakhir dengan saling menukar nomor telpon. Sasuke yang kembali ingin pamit, lagi-lagi di tahan oleh Neji. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Neji ingin mentraktir Sasuke. Mumpung gratis Sasuke tidak ingin menolak. Akhirnya ia habiskan waktunya dengan makan siang bersama Neji. Rejeki tidak boleh di tolak kan?

Setelah makan, Sasuke kembali di kagetkan dengan kekaguman. Neji itu orang kaya. Iya, dia baru tahu. Semuanya karena mobil Neji yang terparkir di tempat parkir restoran. Sekali lihat Sasuke tahu harganya mahal.

"Masuklah, biar ku antar pulang." Tawar Neji. Pintu di samping pengemudi dia buka, tangannya bergerak mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk, layaknya seorang pengawal memperlakukan sang _princess._ Tapi Sasuke bukan _princess_, dia bukan perempuan. Kenapa sih setiap bersama Neji, ia merasa dirinya di perlakukan seperti perempuan?

Senyuman mempesona Neji membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menolak. Ia berjalan dan duduk di dalam mobil Neji. Kedua Onyxnya mengikuti langkah Neji yang bergerak ke tempat pengemudi.

Saat mobil berjalan, Sasuke mulai sibuk mencari sinyal. Bukan sinyal hp, sinyal yang bisa menjadi penanda agar Sasuke bisa membuka topik tentang adik Neji. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke harus menggunakan segala kesempatan yang ada. Semakin banyak informasi yang di dapatkannya, itu semakin baik.

Sasuke perhatikan, tidak ada benda feminim di dalam mobil Neji. Malah tampak kosong dari hiasan atau benda-benda lain. Sial! Bagaimana ia bisa memulai topik tentang adik Neji?

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" Neji menegur. Ia sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk celingukan.

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat, tapi langsung mengontrol diri. " Tidak aku hanya berpikir mobilmu bagus." Komentarnya, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Neji tersenyum, lalu berkata "Arigatou."

Setelah itu Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat, sampai Neji memutuskan untuk merusaknya. "Kau punya saudara?" Tanyanya mendadak.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Neji dengan spontan. Tidak menyangka Neji akan bertanya tentang itu. Sebenarnya kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Lalu Neji menyebutkannya begitu saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget?

"Aku punya seorang kakak. Ia bekerja di Hongkong." Jawab Sasuke setelah cukup lama. Dalam hati ia lega Neji menanyakannya, dan tentu saja ia tidak akan menghilangkan kesempatan ini. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku punya seorang adik perempuan." Jawabnya.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak bergairah, mendadak ada bisikan-bisikan tidak terlihat di telinganya, _Tanyakan lebih banyak! _Kata bisikan itu.

"Oh ya? Dia pasti beruntung punya kakak sepertimu." Komentar Sasuke, setelah menimbang-nimbang.

Neji melirik Sasuke, "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Hm, karena kau baik, popular, dan tampan. Sosok kakak yang sempurna."

Neji tertawa kecil terlihat bangga di puji seperti itu. "Tapi aku tidak dekat dengannya. Hinata sebenarnya adik sepupuku, bukan adik kandung."

Hinata, namanya Hinata! Pikir Sasuke bersemangat.

"Tetap saja kalian memiliki ikatan darah yang sama." Katanya.

Neji tidak langung menjawab. Tampangnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak begitu setuju dengan Sasuke. Tapi pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Mungkin begitu."

Sasuke mengerti. Ia sadar ada sedikit keanehan pada hubungan antara Neji dengan Hinata. Ia tidak mengungkapkannya, kata terakhir Neji seakan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak ingin melanjutkan topik ini.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke gedung besar yang di kenalinya sebagai apartemennya. Tidak lama, Mobil berhenti tepat di pintu masuk.

"Arigatou." Sahut Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke meraih pintu, Neji memanggilnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke berbalik.

"Sampai jumpa." Jari panjangnya terulur untuk menyingkirkan poni Sasuke yang mengganggu pandangan Onyxnya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, agak kaget. Tanpa di sadarinya semburat pink muncul di kedua pipinya. Kenapa Neji selalu memperlakukanku seperti perempuan? Gumamnya dalam hati. Agak frustasi dengan sikap Neji terhadapanya. Ia terus memikirkan bahwa Neji menyukainya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?

Sasuke tidak berhenti memikirkan hal itu, ketika dia sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Sasuke mengeluarkan kuncinya, lalu mamasukkan ke lubang kuncing. Ia terhenti. Onyxnya menunduk memandang gagang pintu.

Si dobe itu! lagi-lagi memakai kunci duplikat! Bisiknya agak kesal.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Naruto membuat kunci duplikat apartemennya. Walau Sasuke melarang, si dobe itu tetap saja melakukannya. Sekarang Sasuke pasrah saja. Naruto memang selalu melakukan segalanya sesuka hatinya.

Sasuke membuka pintu, lalu masuk. Apartemennya hanya terdiri dari tiga ruangan. Toilet, dapur kecil, kamar sekaligus ruang lainnya. Jadi ketika Sasuke masuk, ia akan langsung menemukan Naruto. Tapi alih-alih menegurnya, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket, ia mau mandi.

Sasuke berjalan ke meja belajarnya, ia memunggungi Naruto yang duduk di ranjangnya. Ia lepaskan jam tangannya lalu _sweeter_nya.

"Hari ini kau sibuk ya?"

Suara Naruto memecah keheningan. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Kedua mata biru Naruto memandang lurus ke tembok, lalu beberapa detik kemudia berpindah ke Onyx Sasuke. Membiarkannya beradu dengan melemparkan tatapan dingin.

"Aku bersama Neji." Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. Naruto terlihat marah. Sesuatu hal yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aku tahu. Aku melihat_nya_." Balas Naruto dengan nada menekan.

Loh, kenapa dia marah? Dan apa dia mengikutiku? Aneh, Naruto kan orang yang menyuruhku untuk mendekati Neji.

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Kau kan yang menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu tentang gadis incaranmu itu!" Karena Naruto marah, Sasuke juga jadi ingin marah.

"Benar aku menyuruhmu untuk mengorek informasi darinya, bukan malah pergi berkencan dengannya!" Suara Naruto menandak meninggi. Tatapan matanya seperti orang yang sedang dikhianati.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Tapi langsung mengendalikan dirinya kembali. "Siapa yang berkencan! Dasar dobe!"

Naruto diam tidak menjawab. Tapi tatapannya masih sama, dingin dan menyelidik. Seakan-akan ia sedang berusaha membaca segala pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Naruto. Tidak ingin membiarkan Naruto membaca pikirannya lebih dalam. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak yakin Naruto bisa. Jika ia bisa seharusnya ia tahu perasaan Sasuke dari dulu kan?

Masih memunggungi Naruto, Sasuke berkata, "Gadis itu namanya Hinata. Dia bukan adiknya, tapi adik sepupunya, dan kurasa mereka tidak terlalu dekat, jadi– Ouch"

Kata-kata Sasuke mendadak terhenti. Punggungnya di cengkram dengan kasar oleh Naruto, memutarnya kembali menghadapnya. Sasuke terlalu kaget untuk merespon. Kedua matanya melebar ketika memandang raut wajah Naruto. Mendadak Naruto tampak menakutkan.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau!" Bentak Sasuke sedikit serak.

Naruto berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Menghimpit tubuhnya dengan meja. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan susah payah. Tidak suka dengan intimidasi yang dilakukan Naruto.

Tapi alih-alih mundur, Naruto malah mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Melebarkannya menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak keberatan waktu Neji menyentuhmu?" Suara Naruto begitu dalam dan dingin. Kepalanya dimiringkan memandang Sasuke dengan berbahaya.

Sasuke berontak tidak ingin menjawab. Apa-apan sih dia! Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan mendapat bantuan dari meja. Ia tekan pantatnya ke meja untuk menambah tekanan pada tubuhnya.

Naruto berdecih, ia angkat tubuh Sasuke, lalu mendudukkannya di meja. Sasuke terpekik kaget. sekarang tingginya sejajar dengan Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto membuka paha Sasuke lebar-lebar agar tubuhnya bisa masuk diantaranya.

Dan segera saja bibir Naruto mengunci bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget. kedua Onyxnya melebar, tidak percaya.

Naruto menciumku! Pikirnya kalut.

Bibir Naruto bergerak cepat dibibirnya. Menginvansi segala sisi yang bisa di jangkaunya. Sasuke tidak bergerak, masih kaget. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai terhanyut. Bibir Naruto terasa aneh. Terasa sedikit kasar, tapi kenyal. Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Naruto mencium Sasuke dengan menuntut. Bibirnya bergerak dengan cepat. Sasuke merintih ketika bibir bawahnya di gigit. Kedua tangannya sontak mencengkram kaos Naruto. Gigitannya tidak melukai tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto melakukan ini? Pikiran Sasuke hanya di penuhi pertanyaan itu.

Naruto mulai menghisap bibir bawah Sasuke. Setelah menggigit ia berusaha menyembuhkannya. Aliran listrik seakan-seakan muncul di tubuh Sasuke. Tidak ada rasa jijik, walau kini kedua mulut dipenuhi saliva yang saling bercampur.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Mendorongnya menempel ke tubuhnya. Sasuke mengerang di sela ciumannya. Ia merasakan benda Naruto bersentuhan dengannya. Saling menekan satu sama lain.

"Ahh… Naru… "Sasuke mendesah ketika Naruto melepaskan bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia merasakan kejantanan Naruto mulai mengeras.

Naruto semakin bergairah. Semua desahan Sasuke membuatnya hilang akal. Celananya mulai terasa sesak. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti nafsunya yang semakin membuncah. Naruto menggesekkan kejantanannya di kejantanan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengerang dan gemetar. Kejantanan Sasuke berdenyut-denyut, ia merasakan celananya basah karena cairan precum yang mulai menetes.

"Naru… to… ahh… Hentikan… !" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Naruto mulai menjilat lehernya.

Aku belum siap! Pikiran Sasuke semakin kalut. Hatinya gundah. Tidak siap menerima perubahan dalam hubungan mereka.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto untuk menghadapnya. "Hentikan Naruto… " Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kedua mata Sasuke melebar nyalang menuntut penjelasan.

Naruto terpaku. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke mata Sasuke. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang baru terhantam tembok. Aktivitasnya berhenti. Ia mematung, kedua matanya melebar. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto juga kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukannya.

Kenapa aku melakukannya? Kenapa aku melakukannya? Kenapa? _Kenapa_? Naruto tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Pertanyaan itu bahkan tidak bisa di jawabnya sendiri.

Naruto tiba-tiba mundur. Kedua tangan Sasuke terlepas dari wajahnya. Mata biru safirnya masih melebar. Tidak sanggup menerima _kenyataan_.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil. Tidak lagi menuntut, tapi seperti memohon.

Naruto kembali mundur satu langkah. Masih bingung. Hatinya bergejolak.

Naruto kesulitan mengontrol diri, ketika ia berkata suranya bergetar, "aku…" Ia menelan ludah, lalu menggeleng. Tampak _blank_ sejenak, " kau tidak perlu mendekati Neji lagi. Aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri –akan kudapatkan _gadis itu_ dengan caraku sendiri."

Seperti takut, Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Naruto cepat-cepat berbalik, lalu pergi. Seperti pengecut yang melarikan diri.

Sasuke terpaku. Kedua Onyxnya masih memandang ketempat Naruto berdiri. Hatinya sakit, perih. Setelah apa yang di lakukan Naruto –setelah ia membangkitkan hal lain dari Sasuke, ia tiba-tiba kembali menjadi dirinya. Sasuke tidak bergerak, masih duduk di atas meja dengan jempol kaki sedikit menyentuh lantai. Tapi pikirannya sudah pergi jauh.

Ia tahu, Naruto menyimpan hal yang sama dengannya. Tapi karena ia terlalu bodoh atau terlalu takut, Naruto tidak mau mengakuinya. Entah karena persahabatannya atau entah karena para gadis cantik incarannya.

Sasuke sadar. Ia tidak mau lari lagi. Sekarang ia sudah bertekad. Hanya ada dua pilihan: Naruto harus jadi miliknya atau menghilang dari hadapannya untuk selamanya.

tbc

Gimana ceritanya? Ada sesuatu yang kurang?

Kasih tau Midory ya, nanti aku perbaiki

.

.

-Midory Spring-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC, Incest **

**Rating : M for Mature and Sexual content**

**Pair : Main NaruSasu Slight NaruHina and NejiSasu**

**Love or Nothing**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part two)

Rasanya letih. Mengelilingi satu fakultas sendiri demi mencari satu orang. Sasuke menghelas nafas. Ia duduk di tangga dengan muram.

"Kemana si dobe itu?" Keluhnya dalam hati.

Ia pandangi bento buatannya dengan nanar. Padahal ia membuatnya dengan susah payah. Harus tiga kali rombak demi mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Ia lap keringat di dahinya. Hari ini tubuhnya agak sulit di atur. Kadang-kadang pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya juga terasa panas. Semua ini karena Naruto. Setelah mandi dengan air dingin, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan si dobe itu. Harinya jadi tidak maksimal.

Dan sekarang, setelah kuliahnya selesai. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari-carinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sengaja membuat bento untuk Naruto. maksudnya agar hubungan mereka kembali akrab seperti biasanya. Plus Sasuke juga ingin menciptakan suasana yang lebih intim. Ia ingin menegaskan Naruto tentang perasaannya. Ia yakin Naruto menyukainya. Ia hanya terlalu takut untuk merusak persahabatan mereka. Yah itu cuman asumsi Sasuke sih.

"Letih?"

Suara di belakang Sasuke, membuatnya terperanjat. Ia berbalik dan melihat Neji berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum.

Sasuke terpaku sejenak. Sepertinya hubungannya dengan Neji sudah begitu akrab. Biasanya mereka hanya menyapa ringan lewat tatapan atau Ojhigi, sekarang Neji sudah berani menegurnya dengan bersahabat. Ia bahkan sekarang ikut duduk di samping Sasuke dengan ringan.

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu." Katanya.

Butuh waktu bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna apa yang sedang di bicarakan Neji. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar. Perasaan tidak enak langsung menyelubunginya. Ia lupa. Gara-gara masalahnya sendiri, ia jadi lupa mengenai Neji.

"Senpai, aku minta maaf." Katanya. "Besok angket itu akan ku kumpulkan dan kuberikan padamu."

"Waaah sayang sekali." Neji membalas, tapi sama sekali tidak ada nada kecewa. Lelaki yang rambutnya di ikat ekor kuda itu terlihat santai dan tetap tenang.

"Gomen, senpai." Tetap saja Sasuke minta maaf. Ceroboh bukan salah satu sifatnya.

"Sebagai permintaan maafmu, bisa aku mencicipi itu." Neji berkata. Ia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kotak bento yang terbungkus plastik.

Sasuke juga melirik kotak bento, "eh, itu…"

Belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, Neji sudah menjangkaunya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mau protes. Itu, dia buatkan special untuk Naruto, tapi apa yang bisa ia katakan. Neji adalah senpainya, ia takut menyinggung hatinya. Jadi Sasuke pasrah saja saat Neji membuka kotak itu.

"Itadakimasu." Sahut Neji. Ia mengambil sumpit dan langsung menyambar telur gulung. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terbatuk.

"Senpai, kenapa?" Sasuke terkejut. Ia pukul pundak senpainya pelan.

"Ini buatanmu?" Tanyanya setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Rasanya terlalu asin." Jelas Neji.

"Hah? Tapi…"

Sasuke meraup telur gulungnya sendiri. Begitu makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya, ia langsung meringis.

Rasanya asin. Lidahnya seperti mati rasa.

Neji terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Sasuke. Ia tutup kembali kotak bentonya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung plastik. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan di tempat kemarin saja." Katanya, lalu berdiri.

Sasuke termenung. Tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Ia memandangi kotak bentonya dengan bingung.

Aneh sekali. Kenapa bisa terasa asing? _Padahal dulu aku sering membuatnya, dan Naruto langsung melahapnya tanpa mengeluh._ Keluhnya bingung. _Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang tidak pernah makan bento buatanku sendiri sih. Dulu aku selalu menukar bentoku dengan Naruto, jadi aku makan bento buatan Naruto dan Naruto makan bento buatanku…_

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Lelaki tidak bisa masak itu wajar." Neji berusaha menenangkan. "Ayo kita pergi."

Sasuke mengangguk. Walau masih bingung, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dulu. Perutnya sudah keroncongan. Ia ambil kotak bento itu dan membawanya bersamanya. Biarlah mungkin rasanya tidak enak, karena Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan saat membuatnya.

Sasuke dan Neji sampai di tempat makan. Semua kursi ternyata sudah penuh. Wajarlah, sekarang kan jam makan siang.

"Senpai, kita pergi ke tempat lain saja." Sasuke mengajak sudah bersiap-siap untuk berbalik, tetapi Neji mencegahnya.

"Kita hanya berduakan." Kata Neji. Pandangannya tertuju ke tempat lain. Ke salah satu kursi yang sebenarnya berjatah untuk empat orang, tapi hanya diisi oleh dua orang.

Sasuke mengikuti pandangannya, dan langsung tertegun.

Naruto sedang duduk bersama Hinata. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Naruto seperti sedang asyik menceritakan sesuatu kepada Hinata. Gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya itu sedikit tertawa malu-malu mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Kita gabung dengan mereka saja." Neji mengerling Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Mendadak kakinya terasa berat. Ia tidak mau kesana. Tiba-tiba ia dipenuhi rasa jengkel sekaligus sakit hati.

_Hebat sekali dia, baru kemarin ia mengatakan akan mendapatkan Hinata dengan caranya sendiri padaku. Sekarang ia telah membuktikannya. Benar-benar orang yang brengsek._ Pikir Sasuke sarkatis.

"Ayo, Sasuke." Neji menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu memimpinnya ke tempat Naruto.

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak dan mengatakan ia tidak mau. Tapi apa yang bisa ia dapatkan dari hal itu? pasti Neji akan kebingungan dan menyadari perasaannya kepada Naruto.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Nafasnya terasa panas, tubuhnya semakin tidak enak. Rasanya ia sedikit pusing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji menegur. Ia berhenti di tengah jalan untuk menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu berkata, "aku hanya belum makan."

"Begitu?" Balas Neji masih khawatir. "Baiklah, kita makan dulu, setelah itu ku antar kau pulang. Ok?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Kakinya dengan berat kembali melangkah mengikuti Neji.

"Nii-san?" Suara lembut Hinata terdengar, begitu mereka sampai di depan meja. Ia tampak sangat terkejut. Tatapannya jatuh ke Neji, lalu ke Sasuke.

"Kami boleh bergabung?" Neji berkata.

Hinata melirik Naruto sebentar lalu mengangguk. Hinata mengambil keputusan sendiri, karena Naruto terlihat sibuk memandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata, hanya saja raut wajahnya terlihat lebih horor. Kehadiran Neji bahkan tidak diperdulikannya.

Neji melangkah ke sebelah Hinata, ia tarik kursi kosong di sana. "Duduklah, Sasuke." Ia mempersilahkan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Neji. Ia duduk di kursi itu dan Neji duduk di samping Naruto. Kedua pemuda itu sama sekali tidak saling menegur. Mungkin mereka memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan keberadaan satu sama lain. Sedangkan Sasuke juga memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Neji membuka buku menu dan membaca dalam hati sajian yang tertera. "Kau mau makan apa Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau Udang lada hitam?" Neji mengusulkan.

"Sasuke elergi udang." Naruto berkata tiba-tiba dengan nada ketus. Ia melirik Neji sebentar dengan tidak suka. "Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya ya?" Cemohnya.

Neji mengernyit. Tampak tidak senang, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan Naruto. "Kalau begitu kau ingin makan apa, Sasuke? Katakan padaku apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Ia suka semua masakan yang mengandung tomat." Naruto kembali berkata. Senyuman penuh mengejek tertera di wajahnya seakan-akan sedang mengatakan, _tahu apa kau tentang dia?_

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Neji memandang Naruto berang. Ia emosi sekarang. Makhluk kuning itu benar-benar merusak pemandangan.

Naruto hanya melirik Neji dengan satu alis terangkat dengan menantang.

"Neji Nii-san, Naruto senpai tolong hentikan!" Hinata memotong. Rasanya ia takut akan terjadi perkelahian kalau mereka masih berlanjut seperti ini.

Lalu mendadak Sasuke berdiri. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto. "Toilet." Katanya lalu pergi.

Di toilet, Sasuke membilas wajahnya dengan air. Badannya semakin tidak enak, dan kelakuan kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak membantunya.

_Apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu? Bertengkar disaat-saat begini? Aku juga sedang ingin memukul seseorang, tapi mereka malah bertengkar sendiri. Hanya menambah masalah saja._ Keluh Sasuke tidak jelas. Entah mengapa setelah melihat Naruto, emosinya jadi meluap-luap.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau tidak perlu dekat-dekat dengan si brengsek itu lagi."

Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Lewat pantulan cermin, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan melipat.

"Aku bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja yang aku inginkan. Itu urusanku." Balas Sasuke. "Dan dia bukan brengsek, Naruto."

"Oh jadi sekarang kau membelanya?" Suara Naruto meninggi. "Sepertinya kalian benar-benar akrab ya? Apa kau sudah menemukan sahabat baru?"

"Ya. Dan itu semua berkat dirimu." Tantang Sasuke. Ia berputar dan memelototi Naruto dengan menantang.

Naruto tercekat selama beberapa detik. Tidak lama kemudian suaranya terdengar lebih tenang. "Dengarkan aku, Sasuke," katanya. "Neji bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ia bukan orang yang ingin menjadi sahabatmu. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku-"

"Kau bukan sahabatku!" Sasuke memotong dengan emosi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seakan-akan ia sudah berlari sangat jauh.

Naruto terdiam. Kedua bibirnya masih terbuka, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Kata-kata Sasuke sepertinya berpengaruh banyak padanya.

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi sahabatku!" Bisik Sasuke. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan sedikit goyah. Kepalanya pusing. Rasanya ia sakit. Tubuh dan hatinya sama-sama sakit.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Neji menegur Sasuke. Ia setengah berdiri di tempatnya melihat Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Maaf, Neji Senpai, aku harus segera pulang." Kata Sasuke lalu pergi dengan buru-buru.

Neji bingung. Ia menyambar tasnya, lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke. Hinata hanya memandang kedua pria itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ada tatapan senduh di iris kedua matanya.

Neji mengantarkan Sasuke pulang. Ia memarkir mobilnya di depan apartemen Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke terlihat tertidur pulas dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Sasuke?" Neji mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, lalu melap keringat di kening Sasuke. _Padahal AC mobilnya jalan, tapi kenapa ia berkeringat?_ Pikir Neji bingung.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah tapi kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Neji mengelus pipi Sasuke. Ia kaget ketika merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Sasuke. Ia meraba keningnya, lalu kembali menggoyangkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sakit?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Neji keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari cepat untuk membuka pintu di samping Sasuke. Ia condongkan tubuhnya bermaksud mengangkat Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tarikan kuat di punggungnya, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

Ia berbalik dan melihat Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya. Sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat Sasuke ke lengannya.

"Pulang sana." Katanya, tanpa mau melirik.

Midory-Spring- Midory-Spring- Midory-Spring

Naruto membaringkan Sasuke ke ranjangnya. Ia singkirkan poni Sasuke dari keningnya, lalu melap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pergi mengambil handuk basah untuk mengompres. Termometer ia selipkan ke bibir Sasuke.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto meletakkan handuk dingin ke kening Sasuke. Sasuke menggeliat tidak tenang. Termometer terjatuh dari bibirnya. Naruto mengambilnya, lalu membaca angkanya 38 derajat. Naruto menghela nafas.

_Sasuke sakit dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya._ Keluhnya. _Aku malah pergi bersenang-senang dengan Hinata. Pantas saja dia marah. Sahabat macam apa aku ini?_

Naruto merasa kecewa sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa telah berubah. Ia keluarkan _handphone_nya dari sakunya lalu mengaktifkannya. Ia sengaja menon-aktifkannya. Ia merasa tidak tenang, takut bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kejadian kemarin masih terbayang jelas di ingatannya. Naruto tidak punya muka untuk melihat Sasuke.

Seharusnya tadi Sasuke menghajarnya saja. Itu akan lebih baik.

Naruto mengganti kompres Sasuke, lalu kembali meletakkannya di kening Sasuke. Ia menatap wajah merah Sasuke selama beberapa detik. Ia condongkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke sambil berbisik, "Gomen ne, Sasuke." Bisiknya.

Naruto berjengit ketika mendengar suara _Handphone_nya berdering cukup besar. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkatnya, lalu melirik Sasuke dengan khawatir. Untungnya Sasuke masih tetap tertidur tampak tidak terganggu.

"Halo?"

"_Naruto!_" Suara di ujung sana menjawab.

"Kaa-san? Ada apa?"

"_Apanya yang ada apa? Liburan kali ini aku ingin kau pulan!_"

"Huh?"

"_Jangan ber-Huh, Naruto. Aku ingin kau pulang ke rumah. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak pulang!_"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan pulang." Naruto berbisik. Kadang-kadang ia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"_Bawa Sasuke juga ya, Mikoto akan menghabiskan liburannya di Hongkong dengan Itachi, jadi kau ajak Sasuke bersamamu kemari._"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, tidak yakin. "Entahlah Kaa-san, Sasuke sedang marah padaku."

"_Marah? Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berbuat kesalahan lagikan Naruto?_"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa menit. Kaa-sannya memang sangat menyayangi Sasuke. karena keakraban kedua keluarga, hubungan mereka bahkan seperti anak dan ibu. Naruto sendiri suka protes. Ia seperti menganggap Kaa-sannya lebih menyayangi Sasuke dari dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu menyuruh Naruto untuk menjaga Sasuke.

"Kaa-san…"

"_Tenang saja, Naruto. Jika ia tahu bahwa ini perintah Kaa-san ia pasti akan datang._"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku mengerti akan kukatakan padanya, nanti."

Dan setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Naruto menutup teleponnya.

Midory-Spring- Midory-Spring- Midory-Spring

Neji melemparkan tasnya ke sofa dengan kesal. Rasanya ia ingin memukul seseorang.

"Nii-san?" Hinata datang membawakan air putih untuknya. Ia sudah melepaskan seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan baju santai.

Neji menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, lalu mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Iris matanya memandang adik sepupunya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau dekat dengan Naruto, kalian pacaran?" Tanyanya dingin.

Hinata duduk berlutut. Ia melepaskan sepatu Neji. "Aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi. Ia menolongku dan mengajakku untuk makan siang."

Neji terlihat tertarik. Hinata setengah berharap Neji akan menanyakan sesuatu tentang apa yang sebenaranya terjadi, mengapa Naruto menolongnya. Tapi harapan itu langung sirna begitu mendengar perkataan Neji selanjutnya.

"Bagus, ia tertarik padamu. Usahakan kau mendapatkannya." Kata Neji, senyuman yakin muncul di wajahnya.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya ketika ia kembali berkata, "i-itu tidak mungkin, Nii-san. Kau tahu, aku tidak menyukainya. Yang kusukai hanya-"

Neji tidak mengizinkan Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menarik kedua kakinya dari Hinata. Lalu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tegas. "Kau harus mendapatkannya!" Raungnya, "itu bagus untukmu."

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa detik. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menelan ludah seperti sedang menelan kepedihan.

"Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Apa Nii-san menyukainya?" Hinata bertanya. Ekspresinya terlihat takut. Ia takut mendengar jawaban dari Neji.

Tapi Neji tidak memperdulikannya, ia menjawab dengan lantang dan tanpa beban. "Iya, aku menyukainya. Jadi berhentilah menyimpan perasaanmu. Karena aku tidak akan mungkin membalasnya." Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Hinata lembut. "Kau mengertikan, adikku sayang?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Neji beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melirik Hinata, lalu berkata, "dan mengenai Naruto. Dia lelaki yang baik untukmu. Yah dia memang agak brengsek, tapi jika kau bisa membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, aku yakin dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Pesannya, "Walau dia tertarik padamu belum tentu ia mencintaimu. Tapi tenang saja, aku yakin dia tidak akan melukai gadis lemah sepertimu."

"Ka-kau ingin aku mendapatkannya, agar kau bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, kan?" Hinata tahu ada bau amis dari semua ini. Dari bagaimana mereka berdua bersikap tadi, Hinata menyadari bahwa keduanya terlihat seperti sedang berkompetisi mendapatkan Sasuke.

Tapi Neji berbalik dengan tenang. Ia menunduk dan mengangkat dagu Hinata. "Tidak. Aku ingin kau mendapatkannya agar kau bisa berhenti mencintaiku…"

Midory-Spring- Midory-Spring- Midory-Spring

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak ingat apa yang baru terjadi, tapi ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, sebuah handuk terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke menunduk memandang handuk itu, lalu berpindah ke sekelilingnya.

Hanya ada dia di dalam ruangan itu. Pada Meja di samping ranjangnya terdapat semangkuk bubur. Sasuke mengambilnya lalu mencicipinya, rasanya enak. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama ia melahap habis bubur itu. Ia lapar sekali. Seperti sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan. Ketika Sasuke menemukan sepanci bubur di dapurnya, ia kembali manghabiskannya. Setelah puas, Sasuke kembali menyuruh otaknya bekerja.

_Aku ingat, aku bertengkar dengan Naruto di toilet. Lalu Neji mengejarku dan memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang. Kemudian aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi._ Sasuke sedikit frustasi. Secara perlahan ia kumpulkan ingatannya seperti _puzzle_. Tapi ada bagian yang hilang. _Terakhir kali aku bersama Neji._ _Apa mungkin?_

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Handuk bekas kompres dan bubur. Sasuke juga menemukan bungkus obat penurun panas di tempat sampahnya. Apa mungkin Neji yang melakukan semua ini untuknya?

Mendadak wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia ingat kata-kata Naruto mengenai Neji yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Neji menginginkan hal lain. Sasuke terhenyak di kasur. Ia pandang langit-langit kamarnya.

_Sepertinya Neji menyukaiku…? _

Sasuke melamun, mendadak ia merasa sangat malu. Ia tutup wajahnya yang memerah. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya disukai…?

Getaran di sakunya menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia tarik _handphone_nya keluar. Ia sedikit linglung ketika membaca nama 'Neji-senpai' di layar _handphone_nya.

_Apa yang harus ku katakan? Aku belum siap!_

Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia mengangkatnya. Ia usahakan agar suaranya tidak bergetar, "Senpai?"

Midory-Spring- Midory-Spring- Midory-Spring

Bagi Naruto, Sasuke itu spesial. Waktu jaman sekolah dulu, Naruto selalu menghabiskan jam makan siangnya bersama Sasuke. Para wanitanya ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Jika ada yang mengeluh akan langsung Naruto putuskan. Semuanya karena Sasuke. Iya, karena Sasuke, si pemuda raven yang telah menyandang tempat sebagai sahabatnya sejak ia kecil. Tapi apa benar hanya sebatas sahabat?

"Ada apa Naruto? kau rindu padaku?" Shion berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia langsung menarik Shion ke toilet terdekat dan menghimpit sang gadis ke tembok.

Shion adalah mantan pacar Naruto. Mereka putus karena Naruto sudah bosan, tapi Shion masih mencintai Naruto. Tidak perduli dengan perasaan Naruto, ia akan terus mengharapkannya kembali padanya. Walau mereka sudah putus, tapi hubungan mereka seperti TTM (Teman Tapi Mesra).

"Heh, Naruto? Kau agresif sekali hari ini…" Shion tidak mampu menyembunyikan gairahnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto berusaha mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Naruto menghindari bibir Shion. Sebagai gantinya ia hirup aroma wanita itu dalam-dalam. Wangi parfume Shion sangat kuat, Naruto langsung menyesali perbuatannya. Tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat, hasilnya ia malah bersin di leher sang gadis.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan baka!" Tegur Shion dengan mata melotot.

"Ini karena parfumemu terlalu kuat!" Balas Naruto, "apa kau itu sangat bau sampai harus menggunakan parfume sebanyak ini?"

"Kau sedang menguji kesabaranku ya?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Tentu tidak…" Katanya.

Naruto sedang memastikan sesuatu. Sejak kejadian dengan Sasuke ia seperti tidak mengenali dirinya. Ia memandang Sasuke sebagai sesuatu hal yang lain. Sesuatu yang indah dan menggoda. Bukan perasaan seharusnya yang biasa ada pada seorang sahabat.

Naruto mengelus pipi Shion dengan tangannya, lalu turun ke lehernya secara perlahan.

Sasuke berhasil membuatnya bergairah dan itu membuat Naruto meragukan orientasinya. Oleh karena itu ia perlu memastikannya lewat Shion.

"Aaah… " Shion mendesah ketika Naruto menyelipkan tangannya ke dadanya yang besar.

Naruto suka dua benda ini. Ia suka menggodanya. Tapi anehnya sekarang terasa berbeda. Tidak sama lagi.

"Apa kau haus?" Shion berkata di tengah desahannya. Ia lepaskan kancing bajunya di depan Naruto, lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Dua balon besar miliknya menyembul keluar dari dalam bajunya, masih ada pengaman pink yang menutupinya.

Naruto memandang dua benda itu dengan pandangan sulit di baca. Perlahan ia menyentuhnya lalu meremasnya sedikit keras. Shion terpekik ke enakan merasakan dua benda sensitifnya di remas-remas oleh Naruto.

"Apha… kau mau… melakukannya… disini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Shion, lalu mundur satu langkah. Membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Shion memandangnya heran, "ada apa Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, ia memandang Shion datar. "Aku tidak bergairah." Katanya mengangkat bahu.

Shion terpaku selama beberapa detik. Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang bosan, lalu turun ke bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Tidak ada benda menonjol yang biasa dilihatnya. Mendadak ia menjadi marah, kesal dan jengkel. Ia merasa dipermalukan. Apa susahnya menaklukkan si playboy ini? harga dirinya sebagai wanita mendadak jatuh.

"Kau pasti Gay!" Sembur Shion tanpa berpikir. Ia melototi Naruto lalu kembali mengancing bajunya.

Naruto terlihat melamun. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak memerhatikan Shion yang telah berlari keluar dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

_Benarkah aku gay? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

tbc

Shion itu salah satu gadis cantik di Naruto Shippuden the movie 1… yang secara gak langsung pengen kawin sama Naruto hehehe

Disini Shion cuman numpang lewat doang… btw gomen kalau mengecewakan.

Mohon untuk di review ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC **

**Rating : M for Mature and Sexual content**

**Pair : Main NaruSasu Slight NejiSasu and Nejihina**

**Love or Nothing**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part three)

Naruto duduk menyeruput kopinya di salah satu kafe pinggir jalan. Hinata duduk di depannya. Gadis cantik itu terlihat kaku. Terkadang mengintip Naruto di balik poninya dengan sedikit malu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Hinata." Naruto membuka mulut. Tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Hinata.

"Kau sudah menolongku, jadi kurasa sudah semestinya aku membalas."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Merasa percuma untuk protes. Ia tatap sebuah kotak yang di bungkus kado di sampingnya. itu adalah hadiah dari Hinata. Sebagai bentuk balas jasa Naruto yang telah menolongnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku tidak mungkin menolak hadiah dari gadis manis sepertimu." Naruto terkekeh.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Ia mengisap jus alpukatnya sedikit. Ketika suasana mulai hening dan sedikit canggung. Hinata mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

"Naruto Senpai, sepertinya tidak menyukai kakakku." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melirik jam tangannya, langsung terkejut. "Eh? I-itu… Tapi aku tidak membencimu kok. Mana mungkin aku membenci gadis manis sepertimu." Rasa tidak enak, mulai menjalarinya. Naruto menyangka, jika Hinata tahu bahwa ia tidak menyukai kakaknya, itu berarti Hinata juga akan merasa bahwa dirinya juga tidak disukai.

Tapi Hinata menggeleng cepat. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin Naruto salah paham. "Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa. aku hanya heran, semua orang menyukai Neji Niisan, jadi aku agak kaget melihat ada seseorang yang tidak menyukainya."

"Heh?" Wajah Naruto terlihat mengejek. Mengingat wajah lelaki itu saja, ia sudah malas. "Aku hanya merasa ia merusak pemandanganku. Pertama kali bertemu ia terlihat seperti buaya yang sedang memasang tampang manis."

Mendengar Kakaknya di jelek-jelekkan, Hinata sama sekali tidak tersinggung, ia malah tertawa. "Tapi Niisan sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik. Ia selalu melindungiku. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hinata. Ia tersipu malu, agak aneh melihat seorang adik bercerita tentang kakaknya sambil memerah begini.

Memikirannya, Kedua alis Naruto langsung berkerut. Ada yang salah dengan cara Hinata menceritakan Neji. Rasanya seperti…

Hinata menyadari ekspresi bingung Naruto. karena ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku mencintai Neji bukan sebagai kakakku. Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang wanita mencintai prianya." Jelasnya.

Sontak mata biru Naruto melebar. Gadis ini mengatakan cinta terkutuknya dengan gamblang di depan orang yang baru di kenalnya. Naruto lebih heran pada fakta itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku menjijikkan?"

Naruto cepat-cepat mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak! Dalam cinta tidak ada kata menjijikkan." Sanggahnya.

" Sebenarnya Neji bukan kakakku. Ia sepupu jauhku. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih sangat kecil, lalu ayahkulah yang merawatnya. Aku menyukainya karena kebaikannya. Ia selalu berhasil membuatku merasa tenang dan terlindungi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia berubah."

Hinata menghela nafas berat. "Sejak aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, ia langsung berubah menjadi dingin. Kurasa ia menganggapku menjijikkan."

Naruto hanya diam. Jujur saja, ia tidak punya pengalaman tentang cinta antara saudara. Dia sendiri tidak punya saudara.

Kedua mata Hinata mendadak menjadi senduh. "Maafkan aku menceritakan semua ini. Aku tidak pernah punya teman, jadi… " Jelasnya setengah berpikir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ungkapkan saja segala beban di hatimu. Aku siap mendengarkan. Mulai sekarang kita berteman. Oke?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang dirimu?"

"Aku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hmm tidak ada hal special dariku. Kecuali jumlah mantanku, entah ada berapa."

Hinata tertawa, "Naruto senpai kau menyukai Sasuke senpaikan?"

Naruto langsung tersentak dengan pertanyaan Hinata, "a-apa?" ia terlihat gelagapan. Antara malu dan kaget. "Sasuke adalah sahabatku. Hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Tapi dengan melihatnya saja aku tahu kau menyukainya. Kau tidak suka melihat Neji mendekatinya."

"I- itu karena aku berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Aku bahkan lupa karena apa kami mulai berteman."

"Eh Tapi…?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kami."

Hianata memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa Naruto. Saat Naruto menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali minum. Sekilas, Hinata melihat semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

_Apakah begitu sulit mengganti sebuah ikatan yang telah ada menjadi ikatan baru, yang jauh berbeda?  
_

Midori-Midory-Midory-Midory

Naruto berlari kecil menaiki tangga, bungkusan ramen berada di tangannya. Ia berlalu melewati pintu apartemennya sendiri, lalu menuju pintu yang paling ujung. Ketika sampai di depan pintu ia langsung membukanya tanpa permisi.

"Heh, kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto bengong di depan pintu.

Sasuke berpakaian lengkap, terlihat sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"Hn," gumamnya tidak perduli.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasnya, "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Naruto mengernyit, _tentu saja untuk memastikanmu baik-baik saja. _Balasnya dalam hati. Tapi dia tidak punya muka untuk mengatakan itu. Alhasil ia hanya mengatakan tujuan lainnya. "Kaa-san bilang ia ingin kita liburan di rumahku."

Sasuke sedikit menoleh. "Ya, sampaikan pada bibi bahwa aku akan datang."

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke menutup ranselnya lalu mengenakannya di punggung.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana sih?" Tanya Naruto. Kali ini terlihat lebih tidak sabaran.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu?"

Kedutan muncul di kening Naruto. ketika Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan melebarkan kedua tangannya, menutup jalan.

"Tidak akan kuberi jalan jika kau tidak memberitahuku."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, si dobe ini!

"Aku mau pergi nonton."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Neji."

"What!" Naruto menyahut tiba-tiba dengan suara memekakan telinga. Sasuke yang berada pada radius berbahaya spontan mundur selangkah sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Berisik, Dobe!" Bentaknya.

"Kau ingin pergi berkencan!" Sahut Naruto masih sama kerasnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi _shock_.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikannya selama ini." Bela Sasuke dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, wajah Naruto langsung berubah _horror._

"Kebaikan apa? memangnya kalian sudah sedekat itu sampai harus saling membalas segala!" Sembur Naruto cepat, "atau jangan-jangan kau suka pada Neji?" Ia mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan berbisik. Bisikan yang sangat pelan seakan-akan ia sendiri takut menanyakannya.

Tapi Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas karena ia langsung berseru dengan suara keras, "Aku tidak suka padanya, dobe!" _yang kusuka itu adalah kau, baka!_ Bantinnya berteriak.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, _baguslah kalau Sasuke tidak suka, kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan…_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Eh, tapi kenapa aku begitu takut Sasuke suka pada Neji. Sebagai teman seharusnya aku senang, saat Sasuke menemukan tambatan hatinya. Tapi kenapa aku malah merasa tidak rela?_ Naruto berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke di hadapannya jadi terlupakan.

Dan di saat Naruto mulai lengah, Sasuke langsung menerobos keluar.

"O-oi! Teme!" Naruto berputar langsung mengejar Sasuke yang kini memutuskan untuk berlari. Ia juga ikut berlari di belakang Sasuke sambil berteriak memanggil nama Pemuda raven.

"Sasukheeee!" Teriak Naruto sambil menambah kecepatannya.

"Pulang sana, dobe!" Sasuke balas berteriak.

Alhasil mereka saling kejar-kejaran di pinggir jalan, seperti dua orang dewasa yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia.

Midori-Midory-Midory-Midory

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Neji berkata menatap Sasuke di hadapannya, yang sedang membungkuk sambil bertopang pada lututnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Nehji Shemphai, mahafkan aku, thadi adha shedikit masalah." Katanya di sela-sela pengambilan oksigen.

"Yah, sepertinya aku mengerti apa masalah itu." Neji menimpali. Kedua mata abu-abunya memandang ke samping kiri Sasuke. Sebuah pandangan kesal sekaligus jengkel terarah kepadanya. Neji memandang balik, sama jengkelnya.

Naruto berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada ujung tas ransel pemuda raven. Ia tidak menegur Neji, ia hanya main tatap-tatapan dengan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Siapa yang bergidik duluan dia yang akan kalah.

"Sasuke, kau tahu kan di bioskop tidak boleh bawa hewan peliharaan." Singgung Neji.

"Oh, Bukankah ular berbisa juga dilarang masuk?" Balas Naruto.

Dua pemuda itu saling tatap dengan kemarahan memuncak. Aksi saling sindir yang diutarakan lawan, sepertinya telah di makan mentah-mentah.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan dua orang dewasa di sampingnya. Sebelum mereka berakhir saling bunuh, Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik kedua lengan pemuda itu. Satu di kiri, satunya lagi di kanan.

"Sudahlah kita langsung nonton saja. Filmnya sudah hampir mulai." Katanya, lalu menarik dua pemuda itu bersamanya.

Setelah membeli tiket, mereka mampir di tempat penjual popcorn.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengedikkan bahunya ke Sasuke. Pelayan berdiri di samping meja menunggu mereka memesan.

"Aku yang biasa saja."

"Oke, beri kami dua ukuran _big size_." Pesannya. Sang pelayan mengangguk, lalu memberikan pesanan Naruto.

Naruto menyerahkan satu kepada Sasuke, yang satunya lagi ia pegang sendiri. Neji sama sekali tidak diliriknya.

Merasa tidak enak Sasuke menoleh ke Neji. Pemuda itu sedang melemparkan pandangan membunuhnya ke Naruto. "Se-senpai, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sasuke agak takut melihat Neji. Dalam hati ia kagum dengan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bergidik melihat tatapan luar biasa mengerikan dari Neji.

Neji menoleh ke Sasuke, lalu merubah ekspresinya 180 derajat. Sebuah senyuman langsung menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku-"

"Oh ya, minta bayarannya pada lelaki gondrong itu ya?" Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang di besar-besarkan. "Ayo, Sasuke kita masuk." Ia tarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Neji sendirian yang seperti siap membunuh orang.

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto!" Sasuke menegur Naruto begitu mereka duduk di dalam bangku bioskop.

"Heee, apanya? diakan yang mengajak, sudah seharusnya dia yang membayar." Balas Naruto tidak perduli. Segenggam popcorn ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil mengernyit. Orang ini benar-benar terlihat seperti…

"Kau cemburu, kan?"

Naruto tersedak _popcorn_. Ia terbatuk selama beberapa detik, sambil menoleh ke Sasuke. Sasuke memasang tampang curiga. Wajah Naruto memerah, tapi untungnya karena ruangan gelap, Sasuke jadi tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Cemburu? U-untuk apa?" Sangkalnya dengan jantung dag dig dug. _Aduh, kenapa aku malah gugup?_ Gundahnya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Mendadak Sasuke berharap bisa melihat di dalam kegelapan. "Kau itu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu? kau tidak senangkan, jika Neji dekat-dekat padaku? Kau suka padaku kan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto. Ia hanya menunggu sampai Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

_Ayo katakan kau menyukaiku! Kau suka padaku kan, Naruto? Ayo, balas perasaanku padamu!_ Harapan Sasuke kian besar. Ia merasa benar-benar yakin, Naruto menyukainya.

Dalam keheningan, Naruto berkata, "Kau benar, aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak suka melihat kau dekat-dekat dengan Neji."

**Deg deg deg**

Mendadak jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat keras. saking kerasnya Sasuke seperti bisa mendengar suaranya. "Be-benar-kah?" nadanya mulai tidak beraturan. Sekarang ia mulai frustasi, kenapa ruangan ini begitu gelap. Ia jadi kesulitan untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Ia butuh kepastian dari wajah itu.

"Ya."

Sasuke menelan ludah. _Naruto akhirnya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku! _

"Aku tidak menyukai Neji. Aku membencinya..." Suara Naruto sedikit tercekat.

Sasuke menunggu sampai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia akan langsung memeluknya dan menciumnya. Lalu mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhinya. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi Kau adalah sahabat yang ku cintai Sasuke. Jadi ku mohon jangan dengan Neji."

**Huh?**

Jantung Sasuke seakan-akan berhenti. Perkataan Naruto seperti sambaran petir. Imajinasinya yang indah dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan, menjadi sirna. Ia dipaksa kembali ke tempatnya, di kegelapan.

_Naruto bukannya mencintaiku. Ia hanya cemburu karena ia tidak menyukai Neji. Ia tidak rela aku menjadi miliki Neji. _

"Selama orang itu bukan Neji, aku tidak keberatan." Naruto masih berbicara. "aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Sungguh! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama orang itu."

_Karena pasanganku adalah Neji…_

"Diam…" Sasuke berbisik. Terlalu kecil untuk menghentikan Naruto.

"Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling kucintai."

"Diam!" Mata Sasuke mulai panas.

"Kau orang terpenting dalam hidupku…"

"KUBILANG DIAM!" Sasuke berteriak. Ia berdiri. Dadanya naik turun karena emosi. Hatinya sakit sekali. "BISA KAU BERHENTI MENGATAKAN KATA-KATA YANG MEMUAKKAN ITU!"

Naruto berhenti berucap. Mulutnya masih terbuka. Kepalanya menengadah memandang Sasuke, kaget.

Orang-orang yang juga berada di sana, melupakan film yang baru saja dimulai. Semua memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menutupi layar.

"Aku tidak mau jadi sahabatmu, Naruto!" Desisnya. Ia lalu berputar dan berlari keluar. Naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

Sasuke berlari sekuat tenanga.

_Selalu seperti ini. Naruto baka! Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan orang seidiot dirimu? Sampai kapan aku harus mengulangnya! Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu lagi! Aku sudah tidak bisa memandangmu sebagai sahabatku! Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kekasihku! Aku ingin hubungan yang seperti itu!_

Sasuke berhenti di dekat tempat parkir. Ia duduk di salah satu batu besar. Ia sengaja pergi ketempat sepi, agar ia bisa mengeluarkan emosinya sepuas-puasnya. Sekarang ia bisa menangis tanpa ada yang melihat.

"Ugh, Baka! Baka! Baka! Aku benci padamu, Naruto Baka!" Ia berteriak, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tangisannya semakin deras.

Sasuke berada di tempat itu cukup lama. Ia tidak mau beranjak sampai hatinya merasa puas. Tapi seberapa lamapun ia menunggu. Rasa sakit di hatinya tidak mau hilang.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mulai tenang. Ia lepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Mau pinjam sapu tanganku?" Sebuah suara terdengar disisinya.

Sasuke berbalik, terlalu letih untuk berjengit. "Senpai…" panggilnya.

Neji duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum. "Air matamu banyak juga. Aku disini terus menunggumu sampai kau berhenti menangis."

Neji memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut. Saking lembutnya, hati Sasuke kembali berdenyut sakit. Ia jadi ingin kembali menangis. "Kenapa kau selalu melihatku dalam keadaann yang memalukan!" katanya. Ia tutup lagi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, malu.

Neji terkekeh. Baginya Sasuke yang menangis malah terlihat imut. Ia malah menjadi gemas.

Sasuke meninju bahu Neji pelan. Tangisnya semakin keras. "Kenapa senpai malah tertawa di atas penderitaanku!"

"Hahaha… Gomen! Kau itu manis sekali sih!" Belanya sambil mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia hapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu banyak hutang. Neji sudah terlalu baik padanya.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa menit.

"Neji senpai, terima kasih." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menemaniku."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa aku senang kok."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau disini sampai kapan?"

"Entah. Kalau aku pulang, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan Si Baka itu lagi."

Neji tersenyum, "Kalau begitu menginap dirumahku saja."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Jangan. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkan senpai. Aku takut tidak bisa membayar kebaikanmu. Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkanmu."

"Memanfaatkan apa?"Neji bertanya. Wajahnya terkejut. "Aku merasa senang kok."

Sasuke berpaling. Ia menatap Neji dengan pandangan senduh. Neji suka padanya. Sasuke buta jika tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin Neji berharap padanya. Ia menyukai Naruto, dan dia tidak yakin bisa melupakan orang itu. seandainya bisa memilih, Sasuke ingin sekali menyambut perasaan senpainya ini, tapi ia tidak bisa. Naruto sudah terlanjur di hati.

Sasuke harus tegas. Jangan sampai ia membuat Neji, yang baik hati ini, terluka lebih dalam.

"Senpai, aku menyukai Naruto." Sasuke berkata terus terang. Neji hanya diam. Senyuman yang tadi di wajahnya mendadak hilang.

"Begitu?" Balas Neii, setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu." Katanya lalu diam lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Senpai."

"…"

"Bagiku Senpai sudah seperti seorang teman."

"…"

"Oleh karena itu, jangan mengharapkanku lagi."

"…"

Neji tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menunduk menatap aspal. Sasuke semakin tidak enak. Tapi ia tidak ingin melukainya lebih dalam. Lebih baik ia menjauh dari Neji. Itu adalah jalan satu-satunya agar Neji tidak berharap lagi.

Dengan perasaan yang terus menekannya, Sasuke beranjak. Ia melakukan _Ojhigi_ 90 derajat ke Neji yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Selamat tinggal senpai. Lebih baik hubungan kita kembali menjadi seperti dulu lagi." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berpaling lalu berjalan tanpa memandang Neji.

Sasuke berjalan sedikit gontai. Ia merasa kehilangan. Sesungguhnya hari-harinya bersama Neji cukup menyenangkan.

Baru beberapa langkah kedepan, seseorang menarik tangan Sasuke. Ia menoleh.

"Beri aku kesempatan." Neji berkata. Tatapannya penuh harap. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin Senpai. Aku hanya mencintai-"

Neji menolak untuk mendengar. Ia peluk tubuh Sasuke. Membenamkan wajah pemuda raven di dadanya. Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Sasuke dulu. Biarkan Sasuke mendengarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto hanya bisa menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersakiti lagi. Lupakan dia Sasuke, aku yakin kau bisa." Neji berkata dengan nada tidak sabaran. "Aku akan membantumu untuk melupakannya. Aku akan melenyapkannya dari hatimu dan menggantikan posisinya."

Sasuke mematung. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Neji. Terdengar cepat, membuat hatinya bertambah gundah. "Senpai, aku tidak yakin bisa melupakannya. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Ia sudah terlanjur…"

… _masuk terlalu dalam di hatiku._

Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Neji menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia tarik dagu Sasuke dan menatap Onyxnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, seakan-akan mengatakan _aku bisa membantumu._

Sasuke bingung. Neji terlalu bersungguh-sungguh. Di saat kebingungan menguasainya, ia merasakan dagunya di angkat dan kepala Neji menunduk.

Secara naluri, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan Neji menciumnya. Sasuke berharap ciuman itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Midori-Midory-Midory-Midory

Hinata berlari-lari masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung hiburan. Hari ini ia senang sekali. Neji menghubunginya dan mengajaknya nonton. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi nonton bersama Kakaknya. Sejak Hinata memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Neji langsung menjauhinya.

Jadi ketika Neji menelponnya dan mengajaknya nonton, ia segera berpakaian dan pergi dengan taksi.

_Sepertinya Niisan telah kembali menerimaku, _Pikirnya.

Hinata kembali menghubungi Neji. Kedua alisnya berkerut, ketika Neji tidak kunjung menjawab teleponnya.

_Jangan-jangan filmnya sudah mulai?_ Batinnya gelisah.

Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Lalu berlari kecil ke tempat bisokop. Mungkin Niisannya menunggu di depan pintu.

Tapi belum sempat ia sampai disana. Ia melihat Naruto berjalan seperti terburu-terburu. Kedua mata birunya memandang sekeliling, jelas sekali sedang mencari seseorang. Saking fokusnya sampai-sampai ketika mata biru itu menyapu tempat Hinata, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Penasaran. Hinata berlari mengikuti Naruto. karena Naruto sudah jauh di depan, ia harus berlari sekuat tenaga agar tidak kehilangannya.

"Naruto senpai!" Hinata berteriak.

Naruto tidak menunjukkan respon. Ia masih berlari membelakangi Hinata.

Tidak mau menyerah, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto menuju keluar. Ia berbelok ke kiri lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Hinata mulai berlari, mengikuti arah tempat Naruto menghilang tadi. Ketika angin malam menghantam kulitnya, Hinata sedikit kecewa. Naruto sudah menghilang.

"Naruto Senpai?" Hinata berjalan lambat. Menyipitkan mata, memeriksa dengan teliti dimana tepatnya keberadaan pemuda blonde itu.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi gedung pembelanjaan itu dari luar. Kakinya yang mengenakan high heel sedikit sakit karena lecet.

Tepat Ketika Hinata berbelok ke kanan, ke tempat parkir tepatnya, ia melihat Naruto berdiri mematung. Ia sedang memandang sesuatu.

"Senpai?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. Semakin dekat ia semakin bisa melihat betapa kerasnya ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu. Mata birunya memandang tajam ke suatu tempat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sampai buku jarinya berwarna putih.

Hinata mengikuti pandangan Naruto. Begitu melihat, Ia langsung tertegun tidak bergerak.

"Ni-nisan?" Katanya tidak percaya.

Ia tutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tiba-tiba hatinya seperti di tusuk oleh sebuah pedang panjang secara menyakitkan. Air mata membanjiri mata abu-abunya.

Di dekat sebuah mobil putih, berdiri dua orang pemuda tepat dibawah sinar lampu. Keduanya saling berpelukan dengan bibir saling bersentuhan. Pemandangan menyakitkan bagi dua orang penghuni lain di tempat itu.

Hinata menyeret kakinya yang berat mendekati Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan dari Hinata sendiri. Saat Hinata meletakkan jemarinya di pundak Naruto, ia merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar.

Hinata meremas pundak itu untuk menenangkan. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda blonde itu mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkannya di dadanya. Alisnya berkedut menahan sesuatu yang sakit.

"Hinata, " Katanya, "perasaan apa ini?"

Hinata langsung menjawab tanpa perlu memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Perasaan itu sudah sangat di ketahuinya.

"Terkadang cinta memang menyakitkan." Jawabnya.

tbc

Maaf lama, Midory baru dapat inspirasi.

Semoga chapter ini nggak bikin bosan. Terus dukung cerita ini ya, tinggal 2 atau 3 chapter lagi baru tamat

Makasih Minna, atas reviewnya


End file.
